<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wakey Wakey! by YeolsTruly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26084320">Wakey Wakey!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YeolsTruly/pseuds/YeolsTruly'>YeolsTruly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>NCT Shenanigans [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bathroom Sex, Domestic, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Married Life, Morning Sex, Omega Nakamoto Yuta, Rutting, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:27:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,810</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26084320</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YeolsTruly/pseuds/YeolsTruly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaehyun never likes his rut for he feels like he's about to snap his mate every time they have sex.</p><p>Yuta says it's extremely fine. Though it's undeniable that he's madly in love with his partner, Yuta wants more and is obsessed about having a baby with his alpha.</p><p>Just another morning for the Nakamoto-Jung household.</p><p>Shy Alpha! Jaehyun, Sassy Omega! Yuta</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Nakamoto Yuta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>NCT Shenanigans [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678876</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>169</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wakey Wakey!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This didn't come out what I expected it to be. It turned out rather... Good, I guess?</p><p>Anyway, here's some domestic smut/fluff with YuJae &gt;_&lt;</p><p> </p><p>[Proofread and Edited: April 22, 2021]</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>No one expected that Jaehyun and Yuta would end up together as mates. </p><p> </p><p>Yep. Absolutely no one.</p><p> </p><p>Both males were the polar opposites of each other, and not even their closest friends could ever imagine them being lovey-dovey, much more getting married, on top of that.</p><p> </p><p>Fairly enough, Jaehyun was an interesting lad to begin with. In fact, he got everything that a regular omega wants to have as their partner. The said male was tall, well-toned, his strong arms suited for holding his potential mate, and not to mention, he got this killer smile that everyone was dying to have for themselves.</p><p> </p><p>Despite his physical prowess, Jaehyun was extremely reserved and very shy, and would only open up to his closest relatives or friends regarding what’s on his mind. He never had a relationship before, at least not until he met a rather peculiar Japanese man.</p><p> </p><p>Speaking of his mate, Yuta Nakamoto was an omega Jaehyun had never met before. Usually, omegas who fancied him were too bold and shameless to blatantly spray their overly sweet pheromones, and sometimes they would be in their best look just to capture his attention. But Yuta was definitely out of those stereotypes. He was rowdy, cantankerous, and extremely sassy to the point that some alphas purposely avoid crossing their paths with him.</p><p> </p><p>It's a no-brainer that Yuta had already made countless alphas weep thanks to his strong personality, especially to those who tried to take advantage of him during his heat.</p><p> </p><p>It was a fine sunny day eight years ago when the two souls met inside the university campus. Yuta was an exchange student and two years above his future mate the first time they've seen each other while Jaehyun was this giant puppy who looked lost amidst the growing crowd for the freshman orientation.</p><p> </p><p>To cut the long story short, Yuta helped him with his terrible sense of direction, and the two became acquainted with each other. The way their relationship developed was pretty rough since Jaehyun was a bit reluctant to get closer to him due to his bad reputation and intimidating persona.</p><p> </p><p>They lived their own ways as students. Jaehyun was more into his studies whilst the older was quite remarkable in juggling his part-time job as a dance instructor for kids and academics at the same time. They were both members of the performance club where their relationship developed into something more.</p><p> </p><p>As time passed by, Jaehyun learned to act a proper alpha as he matured for the two of them had dated for six years before finally tying the knot. Who would have thought that Yuta Nakamoto would have his own alpha, and it was Jung Jaehyun – the man that everyone never expected to be with him?</p><p> </p><p>In other words, the brat himself just got Mr. Perfect tied by his side for his entire life. What a lucky bastard.</p><p> </p><p>Those were the nostalgic days, and Jaehyun would be lying to himself if he denied that getting married with a handful and sarcastic omega was a piece of cake.</p><p> </p><p>Since the start of the week, he was already struggling with his upcoming rut, and even though Yuta was there by his side to help him with his monthly dilemma, he was still very wary to have sex with his beloved one. </p><p> </p><p>The thing was, he didn't like the aftermath of their intercourse every time his omega would willingly help him with his rut. Most of the time, Yuta would get extremely wrecked – as in <em>literally</em> wrecked – and there were some days that he would remain dead as a log just because his butt was horribly aching <em>so</em> much.</p><p> </p><p>There’s this one time when Yuta couldn’t properly walk and was just waddling like a penguin because he felt like his legs had turned into sad noodles after relentlessly making love with his husband. Jaehyun felt horrible and wouldn’t stop apologizing to the point that he got another week off just to take care of his omega.</p><p> </p><p>Yuta never complained about it just because he genuinely loves his alpha despite their contradicting personalities. Still... No one could deny that his lover is a <em>beast</em> when it comes to bed.</p><p> </p><p>That’s the unspoken truth, and Yuta was proud to himself that he’s the only one who can see the other side of his husband’s endearing personality. In other words, the great Yuta Nakamoto can be actually <em>tamed</em>, and Jung Jaehyun had unexpectedly proved it by himself.</p><p> </p><p>The older didn't mind it, though. If any, it just made his love for his mate stronger than before. </p><p> </p><p>Such days exist right now when Jaehyun had woken up thanks to the blinding sunlight coming from their enormous window just beside their shared bed. Little did he know, it was already eleven in the morning, and he and his mate had been sleeping for the last thirteen hours straight.</p><p> </p><p>Jaehyun tried to stretch his numb arms, only to realize that there was a mop of silver hair resting on top of his chest. He looked down and saw Yuta peacefully sleeping, his long eyelashes covering his orbs. He subconsciously ruffled his mate's hair as he grinned, now noticing how beautiful Yuta was as he breathed in and out, his chest rising and falling in a steady manner.</p><p> </p><p>To his dismay, his admiration didn't last long when the omega stirred from his slumber, his bum slightly moving and clenching around the member inside him. Jaehyun's eyes dilated before realizing that they were still connected after all, for crying out loud!</p><p> </p><p>Afraid to wake up the older, he carefully lifted his partner right after attempting to sit on the bed. He was about to unsheathe his throbbing cock inside his partner’s entrance when he saw how badly messed up Yuta was from his torso down to his legs.</p><p> </p><p>Yuta's porcelain skin was painted with several love marks, with all seemed to look fresh. Both of his nipples were perked up and swollen, and his chest was decorated with countless bite marks and bruises. Jaehyun's guilt intensified even more when he saw Yuta's shin and thighs covered with more blemishes, all of which appeared thanks to how rough he was last night.</p><p> </p><p>It mortified him, especially that he was always unconscious of his actions during his rut. It pained him to see his perfect mate suffer to his robustness, and the fact that Yuta was still willing to take care of him despite all of these injuries was making him feel bad for himself.</p><p> </p><p>His continuous train of guilt had stopped when Yuta moved from his embrace, his eyes slowly fluttering open, revealing his stormy gray irises. Jaehyun's heart skipped a beat as he watched his lover adorably wiped his tired eyes like an infant waking up from its afternoon nap.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey." The older greeted before yawning, his eyes still droopy. He smirked at his mate as he wrapped his slender arms around his neck. "Mornin’."</p><p> </p><p>Jaehyun inhaled his compelling scent which immediately calmed his nerves a bit. Yuta purred on his neck and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. He then noticed that his alpha was still looking at him with concerned eyes. "Why are you gawking at me like that?"</p><p> </p><p>Not sure what to reply, the younger vehemently shook his head and cupped his partner's cheeks. "H-Hyung..." He sniffed before hugging Yuta. "I'm so sorry..."</p><p> </p><p>"Wha....?" Jaehyun embraced him tighter, now resting his chin on top of his shoulders. Yuta creased his forehead and patted his husband's back. "Oi. Why are you saying sorry?"</p><p> </p><p>Jaehyun pulled away and returned his gaze to his beloved. "Hyung… I went overboard again last night, right?” He traced his fingers across the older's bruises, internally cursing at himself for being powerless and stupid at the same time. His mate didn’t deserve to be violated like that.</p><p> </p><p>"Do these... Hurt? Fuck... P-Please, tell me."</p><p> </p><p>Yuta’s eyes dilated for a bit before realizing what his partner was referring to. He boisterously chucked before adjusting his position, poking Jaehyun’s pursed lips. “Fool. I thought something serious happened.” He then pecked his lips, sneering. “Yoon-ah~~~ I’m alright. Don’t mind me.”</p><p> </p><p>“But you’re clearly disheveled!” Jaehyun exclaimed, his eyes full of worry and concern. “L-Look at you… Shit, I really messed up, huh? I should have taken my suppressants---” Yuta stopped his ramblings by putting his index finger against his lips. “Hey. Why are you feeling so guilty about it? I told you that I’ll help you with your rut, remember? You always comfort me during my heat so it’s natural for me to do the same for you. We’re <em>mates </em>and practically bonded with each other, so don’t freak out.”</p><p> </p><p>“Still---” Jaehyun interceded, still not convinced of his partner’s words. He pointed at the purple bruises present on Yuta’s waistline. “What kind of alpha would do this to his own mate?!” His eyes were starting to water. “I-I’m horrible! I-I knew this would happen again but I still let you have sex with me…” He pulled his omega closer, sobbing, “F-Forgive me, hyung… F-Forgive--- Ouch!”</p><p> </p><p>Yuta smacked his head, clearly getting pissed. He gave his partner a pointed look. “Are you even listening to me, Jung Yoonoh?” Yuta rolled his eyes, leering, “I told you, it’s perfectly fine, I mean it!”</p><p> </p><p>His face turned a bit red, and his expression faltered as if he just lost his confidence. “B-Besides…” He whispered.</p><p> </p><p>Jaehyun looked back at him. “B-Besides what?”</p><p> </p><p>The older heaved a heavy sigh, feeling bashful all of the sudden. He rested his forehead against his mate’s. “I-I like being marked by you. I don’t care if you fill my entire body with bruises. In fact, that will just make me even happier. I dunno if this is weird but… I feel like I’m only yours whenever you mark my skin with these bruises.”</p><p> </p><p>“Also…” He added, now smirking before lightly pecking his mate’s lips. “You never disappoint me in bed.” He winked.</p><p> </p><p>Jaehyun blushed and rubbed his partner’s sides, his frown gradually disappearing. “R-Really?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.” Yuta nonchalantly responded.</p><p> </p><p>“T-Then…” Jaehyun slowly elevated the older just so he can touch his bum. He circled his finger around the entrance, making his partner moan. “How’s your hole? Does it hurt?” Yuta just hummed and gave him a reassuring smile. “Meh. I admit I’m sore since you came inside me ten times---”</p><p> </p><p>“T-Ten times?!”</p><p> </p><p>“---But judging by how tight I am around you, I’m pretty sure that my asshole’s still fine.” He finished his sentence while playfully wiggling his brows.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jaehyun just knitted his brows, unconvinced. He then shook his head, stating, “You must be really tired. Come on, let’s get you cleaned up, hyung.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>It wasn’t supposed to be like this.</p><p> </p><p>“Yoon-ah…”</p><p> </p><p>Yuta purred out loud, his back lavishly grounding against his alpha’s chest. Both males settled themselves in the tub like what Jaehyun had promised to, except that they were doing something that was out of the bigger picture.</p><p> </p><p>Jaehyun wanted to scrub his partner clean as a form of apology so he really did it. However, as soon as he started fingering Yuta’s hole to remove the remaining cum inside him, Yuta wouldn’t stop moaning to the point that hearing his voice made him break free from his refractory period.</p><p> </p><p>Here he was again, trying his best to make his morning wood disappear. His efforts were all in vain though, for the older won’t stop from rubbing the crack of his bum against his growing bulge.</p><p> </p><p>“H-Hyung…” Jaehyun protested as he tried to pull out his fingers. Yuta held his biceps and dug his nails deeper into his skin, relentlessly chanting his name like a weird mantra. “Yoon-ah… F-Fuck!”</p><p> </p><p>Jaehyun lowly growled and bit his lower lip. <em>Behave, Yoonoh!</em> He chastised himself. <em>Yuta-hyung’s exhausted so hold your horses!</em></p><p> </p><p>It’s not his fault that he was completely unconscious last night as he rammed inside his lover for three hours straight. Jaehyun has long patience but when it comes to his urges, he knew that he can’t win, much more to endure it.</p><p> </p><p>Yuta was just <em>that</em> irresistible even for a reserved alpha like him. He hated the older for pushing him to his limit as if he was begging him to just claim him already and fuck him raw against the bathroom tiles.</p><p> </p><p>He could still feel the heat lingering on his fingers as he scooted out his seeds from his lover’s hole. Yuta pressed their bodies closer, his own arms now slithering behind his back before gripping his partner’s member, “G-Gotcha…”</p><p> </p><p>“H-Hyung--- S-Shit!” Yuta started to jerk him off and Jaehyun quickly spun his partner around just so he could face him once more. He swatted his hands away, his orbs looking dead serious. “Yuta-hyung.” He deadpanned. “You’re hurt. We can’t have sex anymore, for crying out loud!”</p><p> </p><p>The older just pouted, “B-But---” His sentence was stopped when the younger finally managed to pull out his fingers from his butt. “---I-I want you…”</p><p> </p><p>Jaehyun blushed and looked away. He held the omega’s hands and kissed his finger one by one. “Hyung… I don’t want to hurt you anymore.” He then dropped his arm and pulled his body closer, his chin resting on top of his shoulder. “I feel <em>horrible</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Yuta pulled away from the embrace and cupped Jaehyun’s face. “How many times do I have to tell you that you did nothing wrong?” He sighed. Jaehyun’s eyes were teary so Yuta scooted down just so he could kiss his tears away.</p><p> </p><p>He then straddled the alpha, their members rubbing each other that sent shivers down his spine. Yuta groaned in bliss and looked back at his partner with a comforting smile. “I’m fine, Yoon-ah. I’m <em>really</em> fine.” He then pouted, his fingers dancing across his partner’s chest. “This omega wants to be filled <em>so</em> bad. Can you do me a favor and let me ride onto you, <em>daddy</em>?”</p><p> </p><p>What the hell.</p><p> </p><p>Jaehyun felt as if his entire body got enveloped with flames. His jaw dropped as he gawked at his partner with wide eyes, his lips quivering in disbelief. “D-Daddy…?” He squeaked.</p><p> </p><p>Yuta giggled and started to leave kisses along his neck. Here he was, acting so dominant but it the inside, he was already feeling anxious, “Hmmm…” He hummed, his groin still dangerously humping against the alpha’s erection. “I was just practicing… You know, if ever I get <em>pregnant</em>.” He whispered, his breath hot as he continued to torment the petrified man beneath him.</p><p> </p><p>Regaining back his confidence, Yuta slyly smiled for he felt the alpha’s breath turning shallower. He grasped his shoulders and lifted his body before rubbing his entrance straight to tip of his length. Jaehyun slowly looked down, his irises turning gold as he tried his best to control himself.</p><p> </p><p>Speaking of self-control, Yuta released his pheromones, and immediately, the whole bathroom reeked of his own scent. Jaehyun shivered in apprehensiveness, and the next thing he knew, he was already possessively grasping his partner’s waist. He leaned closer and started to bite the older’s auricle, and Yuta couldn’t be prouder as he sunk himself, his partner’s enormous appendage easily slipping inside him as it spread his anal muscles apart.</p><p> </p><p>Jaehyun bit his neck, his hips automatically gyrating while meeting with the omega’s movements. He looked up to his gorgeous partner and his breath hitched when he saw how ridiculously sexy he was. Yuta’s pretty lips were slightly agape, his eyes half-lidded as his body continued to release his addicting scene.</p><p> </p><p>When Yuta noticed his partner gaping in amusement, he smirked at him and proceeded to pump his forsaken member. “Daddy… I want you to <em>fill</em> me in.”</p><p> </p><p>The alpha roared and thrust his hips, earning a wanton moan from his husband. Yuta kissed him hard, his lower half starting to move on its own accord. He effortlessly rode the younger, and from time to time he intentionally clenched around him. He was just really good when it comes to provoking, and Jaehyun was helplessly submitting to him.</p><p> </p><p>“I-I love you…” Yuta airily panted while intensely looking at his partner’s glowing orbs. Jaehyun tightened his grip around his waist, his movements getting robust. “H-Hyung…” He mewled. “I-I can’t stop myself---”</p><p> </p><p>“Shhh…” Yuta interrupted. Jaehyun immediately shut himself off and proceeded to ram deeper, this time hitting the omega’s prostate. Yuta threw his head in utter bliss. He was so waiting for that spot to be abused. “Mhhhmm y-yes! D-Daddy, h-hit me there!” Jaehyun roared out loud before hiding in the croon of his mate’s neck. “F-Fuck--- H-Hyung you’re so tight!”</p><p> </p><p>Their voices reverberated around the room as they continued to make love, the water from the poor tub already spilling and wetting the floor. Jaehyun swatted his partner’s hands from his cute length and replaced it with his huge palm instead. He rose his partner’s body and started playing with his nipples while simultaneously fisting him good and pistoning in and out of him.</p><p> </p><p>Yuta was a moaning mess. He shrilled and clawed the tiles Jaehyun was leaning against. He was so close, for his tummy wouldn’t stop churring as if he would explode any moment now. Jaehyun slammed his frame harder and crashed their mouths together. “Mine!” He grumbled before hearing his omega crying his name. “Y-Yoon-ah I’m close!”</p><p> </p><p>He clenched once more around him and at last, he sobbed in pure ecstasy as he reached his climax, spurting thick ropes of cum on his partner’s abdomen as Jaehyun continued to jerk him off. The latter grabbed his nape and kissed his husband once more.</p><p> </p><p>“You want your tight ‘lil hole to be filled?” Jaehyun lowly muttered right after pulling away, and Yuta felt the chills running down his spine. He was already whimpering and his legs were becoming numb but he managed to respond. “Y-Yes daddy, Yuta wants you to fill him up to the brim...” He barely pointed at his lean tummy, his tongue sticking out as he continued to ramble. “I-I can <em>feel</em> you here. I want you to impregnate me--- Mrgh!”</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck…” Jaehyun placed another peck on his lips. “You asked for this.” Those were his last words before he intensified his thrusts. He heard his partner chanting his name once more before finally reaching his limit and exploding in one go, painting all of his load inside the omega’s hole until he finished ejaculating. He slowed down his thrusts and Yuta slumped onto him, his chest heavily rising and falling. Jaehyun scooped him closer and hugged his exhausted frame before letting out a satisfied hum.</p><p> </p><p>They stayed still for a few minutes, catching their breaths while sharing subtle kisses. Yuta was stupidly grinning when he recovered, his aura <em>literally</em> glowing for his wolf couldn’t be happier. “Looks like I won again, Yoon-ah~~~”</p><p> </p><p>Jaehyun madly blushed and averted his gaze, “H-Hyung I’m so---” Yuta quickly held his mouth before he could even apologize for the nth time around. Frankly enough, the older was getting tired of it. “I swear Jung Yoonoh, if you mutter another apology I won’t cook for the rest of the week.” He heard the alpha mewling before feeling an apologetic kiss on his palm. “I’m sorry I’m always saying sorry.” Jaehyun murmured.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re forgiven, and next time don’t feel guilty about having sex with me!” Yuta scolded. Jaehyun heavily sighed and lifted his partner up before fully removing his dick inside him. He heard the older protesting but he just stubbornly carried him in his arms and placed him on the countertop.</p><p> </p><p>Jaehyun grabbed a towel and started cleaning his partner’s body. He lifted his right leg and grimaced upon seeing his own cum dripping from his hole. “Look at you, hyung. I just cleaned your asshole but you’re full again…” Yuta rolled his eyes and puffed his cheeks. “Of course I’m full again. We literally fucked---”</p><p> </p><p>“Language, hyung!”</p><p> </p><p>“---In the tub, so it explains why I’m like this. Besides…” He gently held his partner’s bicep and winked. “You needn’t clean me. Your semen can stay inside me. Who knows, I might get pregnant!” He excitedly rambled. Jaehyun playfully smacked his cheek. “H-Hey… T-That’s just disgusting.” He mused before drying the omega’s silver locks. “Do really mean it…?”</p><p> </p><p>Yuta looked at him with his breathtaking gaze. “What?” Jaehyun blushed and gently caressed the older’s puckered lips, “T-The thing you said earlier… You want to be pregnant…? With my child?”</p><p> </p><p>Yuta clicked his tongue and pulled his partner closer before resting his head against his tummy. “Silly. <em>Of course</em>, I want to. Also, it’s not just your child, it’s <em>our </em>child.” He then pinched the alpha’s side. “For fuck’s sake, I’m the one who’s going to carry the little human inside of me, not you!”</p><p> </p><p><em>Right… I’m so stupid I don’t even know how he manages to stay by my side.</em> Jaehyun hugged his partner, not minding that they were still practically naked and starting to feel cold. He rested his chin on top of Yuta’s crown before saying, “Hyung… I really love you, you know that?”</p><p> </p><p>Yuta stifled an expression, too prideful to show how appreciative he was. Eventually, he relaxed his muscles, accepting his partner’s warmth. “Likewise, you giant. I didn’t marry you and decided to permanently stay here in Seoul just to fool around, m’kay?” Jaehyun fondly chuckled before pulling away and crouching a bit so he could meet his husband’s eye level. He then poked his button nose, satisfied by his answer. “I know. You’ve thrown everything away just to be with me so I will never make your sacrifices in vain.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re such a drama queen.” Yuta remarked but he was lopsidedly grinning. “I <em>didn’t</em> lose everything. We managed to convince my parents, after all.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.” Jaehyun absentmindedly replied. “Yeah. We did.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright! I’m already hungry so…” Yuta reached out his arms like a child, “Can you dress me up and carry me towards the kitchen?” He requested, his eyes pleading. Jaehyun’s heart skipped a beat. Without a word, he grabbed the omega but before that, he placed another chaste kiss on his lips, “Of course, hyung. You’re the boss.” He said before starting to wander towards their shared bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>Yuta purred contentedly on his neck, “I’m glad you still know it, Yoonoh.” He gazed at his partner with a dreamy look painted on his face. “I love you, Jung Yoonoh.” He added.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong><em>“I love you too, Yuta-hyung.”</em></strong> The alpha replied in Japanese. Yuta gladly beamed, contented for another day had finally begun. He couldn’t wait to take a pregnancy test once he finishes cooking, and who knows what would happen next? He will get tired of helping his partner with his rut. After all, he was more willing to have bruises and aching limbs as long as his alpha would return his love and have beautiful babies with him.</p><p> </p><p>He loved the sound of that.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>